Isn't it Obvious
by RezleVettems
Summary: Minami's love for Yutaka, taken to extremes! A gag fanfic about Minami's deep love for Yutaka, the frail and innocent girl who can't seem to realize her protector's feelings. Minami won't give up that easily though! Would a hawk quit on its prey?
1. Chapter 1

Isn't It Obvious

Chapter 1: Morning, Gym and Fights

Yutaka and Minami have isolated themselves from their friends as two girls with an affectionate bond. Yutaka's frail condition contrasting Minami's towering yet serene grace has enhanced the relationship these two share. Minami has assisted Yutaka with every problem the salmon haired girl has faced but now she takes a bold step to make her feelings for Yutaka known. Slowly but surely, Minami will drop subtle hints and if she's lucky Yutaka will pick them up and trigger a flag! Watch as her struggle towards love unfolds…

Minami sat at her desk, arriving at school earlier than usual. Waving a good morning to the teacher, she entered the classroom and sat in her seat, setting up her desk for another day of learning. "Have a fun!" Konata said outside the window. Minami quickly turned her head in surprise. That was Konata walking Yutaka to the class. It meant Yutaka was coming! Minami's feet began to jitter and her fingers crawled along each other. "Good morning Minami!" Yutaka happily greeted as she took her seat next to the mint green girl.

"Good morning…Yutaka. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep. I feel bad though, I got really cold last night so Konata had to turn off the air conditioner in the house and she woke up sweating. I know sometimes I can be a burden," Yutaka nervously chuckled.

"They love you too much to care about an air conditioner," Minami kindly suggested. "Are you cold now? I know the winter months are coming."

"I'm a little chilly. I should have brought a jacket but I'll be fine," Yutaka innocently said. Minami took her shirt off. Standing out of her chair with nothing but her bra on her chest, Minami placed the shirt over Yutaka's shoulders.

"Here, this should keep you warm."

"N-no, n-no…that's okay! I'm not that cold!" Yutaka panicked. "Please put your shirt back on!" She could see Minami covering her chest with one arm and reading a textbook with the other. "I'll only feel like a burden if I take it." _We're just lucky no one else is in the classroom!_

"If that's how you feel," Minami said, putting her shirt back on. "Do you want me to fetch some wood from outside and build you a fire? I learned how to during a camping trip and I-"

"No! No! No! That's okay! I'll be fine!" Yutaka nervously rejected. Minami returned to her reading, leaving Yutaka in a strange aura of awkward silence and observation. Yutaka had to forget about what happen, she needed a distraction. Rummaging through her thin book bag, Yutaka burrowed through it for a particular item. "Oh no! I forgot my textbook at home!"

"It's okay," Minami said. "We can share mine."

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver Minami!"

The students worked diligently jotting down notes as the teacher stood before them reading out of his book. Yutaka had to lean over to read from Minami's textbook even with the desks joined together. "I'm sorry," the taller girl said. "I forgot to consider the distance. Here, I'll slide the book over so you can see better."

"Oh, thank you. I didn't want to say anything after you were being so generous," Yutaka squeaked.

"It's okay. A helper should help." Minami scooted closer to Yutaka, pulling the book closer to the middle of the two desks. Yutaka flinched. She could feel a hand grip onto her waist and pull her closer to Minami. She nervously shivered from such a bold action, not knowing how to address this issue. "Umm….Minami?"

"Yes? Are you hurt?"

"No. Um….why is your hand on my waist?"

"You were cold earlier. Physical contact can warm your fragile body," Minami sweetly said.

"You don't have to go that far," Yutaka smiled. _"And this isn't physical contact! It's physical intimacy."_

"I'm sorry…I must be a bother to you," Minami apologized, letting Yutaka go. Her bright blue eyes shifted towards the other direction, leaving Yutaka alone.

"It's….not that….you're not a bother. I should thank you for caring so much," Yutaka said. "You're really a good friend."

"_A friend?!"_ Minami mentally gasped. _"Is Yutaka stuck in that mindset? She didn't catch my hints? Not that I wouldn't have done this anyway but…isn't it obvious? Maybe I'm not coming on strongly enough."_

The coach stood in the gym, calling his students' names for attendance. "Looks like everybody is here! Perfect! Now go into the locker rooms and change!" The students nodded, running to their designated rooms. Minami hid away behind her locker door as she changed. "Oh no!" Yutaka squealed.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to drink some water before we went out but I spilled it all over my uniform!"

"Yutaka…your uniform needs to be dried. I'll tell the coach. In the meantime you need to wear a dry bra or else you'll get a cold. Here," Minami said, unsnapping her bra. "Use mine."

"Y-your bra?!" Yutaka panicked, feeling a the soft fabric across her hand. Minami covered her chest in embarrassment, glowing red as Yutaka stood jaw dropped.

"My chest…is flat anyway so no one will notice I'm not wearing one…" She quickly grabbed her P.E uniform and slipped it on. She took Yutaka's wet clothes and carried them to the dryers. After the ten minute dressing period, the students returned to the cold gym ready to exercise.

"Okay students!" the coach yelled. "Today we play dodgeball!"

Yutaka flinched. "Not dodgeball…" Minami placed a hand on Yutaka's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll defend you."

"Thank you. I feel bad for needing so much attention though."

"No problem. It's my pleasure to help," Minami coolly said.

The game had begun. Minami dashed like a tiger, hurling every ball she could catch at her prey. _"No one will hurt Yutaka! So I must eliminate everybody!"_ A student managed to find an opening and threw the ball towards Yutaka. Minami's eyes snapped to the object, watching it soar through the air. _"Yutaka will be hit! No! Not if I defend her!"_ Flipping backwards into the air, Minami landed on her feet, span around to gather momentum and grabbed onto the legs of a student like a pole to slide across the gym floor. She stood on one hand and kicked the ball back at the student, striking him. "I win, you monster who aims for the weak," she coldly muttered. "Are you okay Yutaka?"

"Yes! I didn't even see you come. I was afraid I was going to be hit. I'm not good at all with sports." The game raged on as the two stood among the crowd, talking peacefully. Minami listened to Yutaka's pitiful words. Gently, she walked in front of Yutaka and hugged her with one arm.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has their own gifts. Mine is to defend," Minami whispered. Suddenly a ball came flying towards them. Minami could only recognize a red blur. She pulled Yutaka out of the way but it was too late. The ball struck the frail girl, sending her flying into Minami's arms. "Yutaka….Yutaka!!"

The impact managed to pop Yutaka's bows out of her hair and knock her to the floor. Minami bowed on her knees, holding the defeated girl in her arms. "Yutaka! Speak to me!"

"I…I was hit…" Yutaka weakly said.

"It's my fault! I took my eye off the field for one second and you were hit!"

"No…don't blame yourself. Blame…blame the war. This game is war. I…was just….too weak."

"No…you're strong. Stronger than you know!" Minami growled. "I…have failed you as a defender….but I will not fail as an avenger! I will take down their empire so you can live in a better world! A world with no flying red balls to hit you! A world where we can choose to run instead of playing such violent, hunting sports! A world where the good and even the weak can smile endlessly with happiness!"

"No one person can change the world…" Yutaka mumbled.

"I can!" Minami said, carrying Yutaka to the wall and laying her down softly. She turned back to the battlefield, watching as allies and enemies alike fell. A ball was about to hit Hiyori but Minami caught it with one hand, using the ball's momentum to spin her around and gather more power. Hurling it at her target, the ball pushed him back into three other students, defeating four of her enemies in one blow.

"That was amazing Minami!" her teammates said.

"There's no time for cheers. We must vanquish and conquer!" Minami declared. "We must avenge Yutaka!" The students raised their arms with pride. "To battle with no regrets!!"

Minami led her team to victory, mercilessly crushing the opposition. They caught balls, defended each other and dodged every shot. To call them humans would be the equivalent of lying. They had become a storm, a flood across the land destroying everything in their sight. Minami threw the ball at the last enemy but he dodged, grinning with confidence. Minami smiled. Victory was hers. The ball bounced off the wall and hit the target in the back, finishing the battle once and for all. "We won!!" her team cheered.

Minami stood above them all, gazing at the dust covered battlefield, at the corpses that piled up. Dodgeball? No, it became dodgewar! And she was the victor. Turning around, she saw the sights of her affection, the energy behind her battles. Yutaka cheered for her. "You won Minami! That was the best dodgeball game I've ever seen!"

"It was all thanks to you. You….you….you inspire me," Minami blushed.

Running back to the locker room, Yutaka hid behind her locker door. "Here's…here's your bra back," she quietly said, sliding it into Minami's hands. "My clothes are dry now so I'll change into those." Minami contentedly nodded. She did good today.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a note, this fanfic is really gag but not so weird or random that it wouldbe complete gag. I don't know. So naturally craziness is bound to ensue. I know my gag humor may be different from other people's gag humor but I should at least try. Any reviews on my writing style or anything related are highly appreciated, especially if an explanation is attached. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Isn't it Obvious?!

Chapter 2: Terror of the Deep

With a silver screech the bell rang throughout the school. Minami packed her books away before walking to Yutaka's desk. The shrimp colored girl closed her eyes as she held her chest and neck. "Yutaka? What's wrong? Are you choking?" Minami asked. Yutaka shook her head. "No, I just need some air," she panted. Minami smiled, knowing exactly what needed to be done. Her hands gently caressed Yutaka's shoulders. Her lips moved towards the fragile child. "I will give you my air; you need it more than me. Take it." Yutaka shook her head but Minami didn't pay any attention. As Minami's lips nearly closed in, she heard a small vibration. A breeze escaped from Yutaka's mouth.

"S-sorry! I burped." Yutaka blushed. "I had a soda earlier and the bubbles were coming up in my throat. I tried to warn you but…I probably look like a pig right now."

"No, it's natural." Minami calmly said. "Shall we go to lunch?"

"O-okay. Are you sure you're not mad?" Yutaka asked, grabbing her bag.

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're okay."

Entering the cafeteria, the two stood back in shock. The lines were ridiculously long, each stretching outside into other rooms. Even the natto was selling high! "Oh no. I guess we can't eat here," Yutaka sighed, perfectly content. Minami couldn't find anything pleasant with this scene.

"You need to eat," Minami said. "So your body can grow. I'll fetch you some food."

"It's no problem. I'll just have a big lunch when I get home," Yutaka said. Here stomach grumbled, quickly covered by her hands.

"Come with me. I know a place where there is plenty of food," Minami said, pulling Yutaka's hand and taking her through the hallways. Yutaka was excited. Where could there be food? Vending machines? Was there a lounge for students she didn't know about? Or did she secretly stock away extra food in her locker for times like these?

"Um…this is outside," Yutaka said, staring at the lively bushes and rustling trees. Minami nodded. Kneeling down and opening her backpack, she pulled out rope, nails and a knife. "What are you going to do with those?!"

Minami walked towards the bushes, going on her knees and crawling into the forest. Yutaka was afraid of what would happen but she was too afraid to leave Minami by herself. Suddenly the bushes began to rustle and shake violently. She could hear growling and cutting. Small branches and leaves flew from the scene. The noise came to a stop. Yutaka stepped back as something began to move towards her from the bushes. Minami rose from the green, holding a rabbit in her hand. "I have fetched us lunch."

"The poor rabbit!" Yutaka screamed, running over to it. She snatched it from the tall girl's hands, holding it in her two hands. "Poor, cute bunny…it's dead!"

"Yutaka…you need to eat. Let me build a fire."

"How could you? This rabbit didn't do anything to you but you killed it!"

Minami couldn't believe it. She made a mistake! She should have picked something ugly to kill, like a boar or a ferocious bear. Yutaka's eyes watered as she kissed the rabbit on the head. Minami could feel her heart drop. "I'm sorry…I was just trying to help." Dragging herself back inside, Minami left Yutaka with the rabbit she hunted.

"Minami…wait. I'm sorry for yelling at you," Yutaka said. "You hunted it for me. Please, cook it."

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yes. Please cook the rabbit. I don't want him to go to waste. Besides, I eat cute animals at home without realizing it like chickens and fish. What you did was right. I'm sorry," Yutaka said, plopping the rabbit into Minami's hands. A smile beamed on the hunter's face. "It's okay. Next time I'll bring some food from home in case this happens." So the girls sat down near the small fire, watching as the rabbit darkened over the flames. Minami took the role of cutting and cleaning it, reserving the best meats for Yutaka. Yutaka made sure to gather apples from the trees nearby, adding variety to their lunch.

"This is really delicious!" Yutaka said in surprise. "Especially for my first rabbit."

"We should thank the rabbit for being eaten. That's the hunter's code," Minami said. Yutaka agreed. _Thank you bunny for the meal!_

The lunch bell rang. "I forgot we were even at school," Yutaka chuckled, finishing off her rabbit meat. Minami pulled out a napkin and wiped the girl's mouth. "Let's go back to class then. Go ahead while I put out the fire."

"Hurry! We have swimming next!" Yutaka cheered.

Changing into their swimming suits, the girls headed for the school pool. Minami gracefully dove in, complimented on her form by her fellow students. Yutaka peacefully kicked her legs in the water, sitting on the edge. Swimming towards the wall, Minami burst out of the water, greeting Yutaka with a smile. "Are you going to swim?" she asked.

"I can't swim very well," Yutaka said. "I'm taking swimming classes this summer though. It looks like you're a really good swimmer though. I never knew that."

"I can teach you if you want," Minami suggested. "It would really reinforce what I know."

"I don't want to waste your time. I get scared in the deep parts," Yutaka nervously said.

"I'll hold you. And the teacher is keeping an eye on us so she can save us too," Minami offered. Yutaka looked around, pondering the idea.

"Can we start in the shallow area first?"

"Of course," Minami said. Yutaka navigated around the edge of the pool, walking until she found the shallow section. Luckily it wasn't occupied by too many students. Minami swam up to her, handing her a pair of goggles. "You can use these so you can see underwater."

"Thank you," Yutaka said, putting the tight band around her head. "Are there any sharks in here?"

"Sharks in the pool? No," Minami said, surprised she was even asked. "Why would there be sharks in a pool?"

"Never mind. What's the first lesson?"

"Going underwater and kicking. I'll hold your hands and you kick your feet underwater," Minami explained. Yutaka had no problem with that. Giving Minami her hands, she stretched out her body and ducked her head into the pool. She could hear Minami's orders to start and began to kick her legs slowly. She could also here Minami praising her. For the first time she felt happy in the pool. Minami couldn't see the bright smile Yutaka let out.

Nearly leaping out of the water, Yutaka caught her breath. "That was good. Now you just need to learn how to move your arms."

"I can already do that! I'm confident now! I feel like I got my sea legs back!" Yutaka boasted. Minami was glad to hear such honorable phrases from the petite girl. She went to the end of the shallow side and called out to Yutaka to swim to her. Building up her courage, Yutaka swam with all her might. Brushing through the water, she wouldn't stop unless a wall hit her! Kicking her legs and swinging her arms, Yutaka could feel something soft on the top of her head. Looking up out of the water, she could see Minami smiling.

"Sorry, guess I got your belly," Yutaka blushed.

"It's okay. Maybe we could try the deeper end," Minami said. Yutaka nervously nodded, following Minami to the other side of the pool. Looking in the distance, she could see the darker waters. "Could…could you hold on to me. I'm a little scared," Yutaka said.

"Of course," Minami said, gently wrapping an arm around her. She swung her arm against the water while holding Yutaka with one arm. The second she felt the floor vanish under her feet, Yutaka squeezed onto Minami tighter. "It's okay. I got you," Minami said.

"I know…it's just that, well, I don't want to drown. I'm scared."

"I'll save you if it comes to that. This should be far enough."

Yutaka didn't let go, keeping her arms tightly around her protector. She could feel small bumps on Minami's chest pressing against her face. The movements from Minami's legs reached hers. "One time…when I was at the beach…I was swimming a little in the shallow part until I reached the deep area. And a shark came out of the water!" Yutaka started.

"A shark?! Really?" Minami asked.

"It was smaller than most sharks but…I stayed perfectly still. I thought it would leave me alone but then it tried to bite me! So I swam as fast as I could and it chased me!" Yutaka explained, nearly panicking as she told the story. "I was so lucky to escape in time. I was already afraid of the water but after the shark incident…I never went swimming again."

"I'm glad you told me that. I'll keep it a secret if you wish," Minami said, holding Yutaka closer to her. Yutaka peacefully closed her eyes, embracing this moment. Her chest began to feel warmer despite the cool water. Was it Minami?

"Here, let me try to swim on my own. I think I'm ready," Yutaka said.

"Okay," Minami said, letting Yutaka free of her grip. Yutaka suddenly felt herself falling into the water. She really couldn't swim that well at all!! Minami tried to reach for her arm but missed it by a few inches. _"I'm sinking!!"_ Yutaka thought to herself. _"I can't swim that well!! I knew it!! I'm going to drown and die without living a good life; I'll be nothing but a bother to everybody else!!"_

Minami dove into the water. "I have to save her!" The water was only ten feet but to Yutaka who couldn't swim so well, it was an inescapable prison! Minami felt a sudden force near her, a presence. Turning to check the source, she couldn't believe her eyes. A shark! A dark blue shark with a wig! Minami couldn't interpret the nonsense before her eyes. For now she had to defend and save Yutaka. She sent a kick to the shark's face, watching it move back. Minami used this chance to grab Yutaka, wrapping both arms around the girl's waist and bringing her to world of air.

Minami burst out of the water, Yutaka instantly gasped for breath. Minami held her closely as she walked out of the water. The poor girl shivered violently from fright. Her fingers began to dig into Minami's arm but she allowed it, taking the pain. Yutaka's nose leaked and her eyes watered as she wrapped her legs around Minami's hips. "It's okay, you're alright now." Minami rubbed her head, trying her best to calm her. "But I wonder where that shark came from?"

The teacher came running to the scene. "Is she okay?!"

"Yes. She's just frightened," Minami reported. "What happened to your nose? It's bleeding."

"You kicked me in my face!" the teacher fussed.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You looked like a shark with a wig," Minami said. "I must have panicked too."

"Well….I can forgive you. After all, you saved Yutaka. I'm proud of you Minami, good job," the teacher gladly said. "Maybe you should take her to the nurse's hospital. Get her cleaned up."

Minami nodded, lifting herself up off the ground. Yutaka kept her tight grip, forcing Minami to carry her to the office. The nurse had already received the call from the teacher and made a bed for Yutaka. Minami, walking towards the bed in her shoes, gently placed Yutaka down and covered her up. "Here, you can wear this robe," the nurse said, seeing as how the two were still in their swimsuits. Minami kept to Yutaka's side as she took the robe and used it to cover Yutaka instead. "She gets cold easily."

Whimpers came from the girl who nearly drowned as tears rolled down her face. "It's okay," Minami said, rubbing her back. "I told you I would get you if you were in trouble."

Yutaka's hand grabbed onto Minami's. _She must not be ready to talk._ The classes went by and Yutaka fell asleep. The nurse informed Minami of the next class bell ringing but she decided to stay. The last class started but the two remained in the nurse's office. Minami had started reading a book with her other hand. A tired moan came from Yutaka, causing the mint green girl to put the book aside.

"Are you awake Yutaka?"

"Yeah…thank you for saving me," the girl tiredly said, gazing directly into Minami's bright blue eyes.

"I told you I would," Minami calmly smiled.

"I guess I overreacted. I just felt myself lose control and…I thought it was over for me," Yutaka confessed, resting on one arm. "But…it's funny. I'm not afraid of the pool anymore. As long as you're with me that is."

"Well, you should be a little afraid. I fought a shark just for you."

Author: A gag fanfic? I couldn't help adding some fluff to it. It's in my subconscious nature. I just hope everyone's enjoying this little side project, I know it's a little stupid and unusual but hey, humor is humor. If you don't like it you know what you can shove up yourself...happiness!


End file.
